powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (1998 TV series)
Buttercup '(voiced by E.G. Daily) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup Buttercup is the last member of the Powerpuff Girls. Because she is the tomboy of the group, Buttercup is often seen as the most brutal and violent Powerpuff Girl in most cases, for that she is the "toughest fighter". She loves to fight crime, and she seems to enjoy action packed fights. She also enjoys teasing her sisters at times, especially Bubbles. In the episode "Boogie Frights", Buttercup and her sisters during bedtime and Bubbles end up in tears. She wears a grass green short dress, white tights, and black Mary Janes. She has no stick out nose or ears, huge eyes, tubes for arms and legs, and is five. Her hair is a black flip. She enjoys fighting bad guys, and her only special power is being able to curl her tongue. Personality and Traits She fights crime with Bubbles and Blossom, and is very protective of them. This was shown on Buttercrush when Buttercup saw The Gangrene Gang trying to destroy her sisters. She saved them and put a huge hurting on Ace, who she had a crush on. She taste in music is rock and heavy metal, and likes to kiss, although she denies it. In the episode "Makes Zen to Me", Mojo Jojo described her as the "most violent and ill-tempered" Powerpuff Girl. It is possible that the reason why a lot of fans like Buttercup is because of her special personality. In the episode, "Oops, I Did it Again" The Professor dreamed that he made normal girls. The normal version of Buttercup was given the name "Betty" in that episode. '''Likes *Blankets that are green *Using her fists *Night Parties *Deadpool (she thinks he's funny) *Green *Doctor Octopus 2099 (she thinks she's adorable) *Annoying Juggernaut *Taunting Shocker Dislikes *Crime and villians *Rainy days *Sandman (she thinks he's annoying) *Taking a bath *Spiders *Goblin Noir *Vulture Noir *Butch *Electro (she thinks he's lame) Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange. She is surrounded in a dark aura with glowing green eyes, shreds of mist trailing behind and low, scratchy voice that forms into a cloud of black fog. She chose this person after reading an issue of Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inspired by Spawn). Since Mange is nocturnal and doesn't like to be exposed by light, her mode of transportation is that she travels at night. Special Abilities In the episode "Nuthin' Special", her magical "ability" is to roll her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and nor can anyone else in Townsville) revealed. Though she does not have a specific "ability", her powers are often stronger than her sisters. During "Speed Demon" while the girls were racing each other, it was also revealed that she is faster than her sisters. Some fans believe that Buttercup should have fire breath, courtesy of what Blossom had temporarily in the end of "Ice Sore". Bubbles has fire breath and it is revealed in Simian Says. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup, who is still voiced by E.G. Daily. Powered Buttercup is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Unlike Buttercup, Powered Buttercup is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the three. She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was three years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, who she considers very "girly". This includes Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles. This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts, makes Powered Buttercup the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Powered Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She is in love with Powered Butch because in episode 51 when the Powerpuff Girls Z squad kissed their Rowdyruff Boy Z equivalent, Powered Buttercup was the last to stop due to the fact that she was told that she could stop then. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. She is represented by stars. Powered Buttercup uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog character Amy Rose's Piko-Piko Hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles can't lift it even together. Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", and "Smash Block". Trivia *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma ½. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has the same hair of Goku of Dragon Ball Z (Dragon Ball Kai). In the episode "Speed Demon" of The Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup was shown to be the fastest, and this is due to the fact that she doesn't have a lot of hair the slow her down. That makes Blossom the slowest out of the three, (clearly due to the fact that she has the most hair). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gallery